Heterogeneous cellular communication networks may include a macro cell layer will be accompanied by an additional small cell layer. For example, in an LTE/LTE-Advanced (Long Term Evolution) deployment, a terminal (referred to as a UE or user equipment) may be able to connect to a macro cell served by a base station (eNB or evolved Node B LTE) and to a small cell that is served by a small eNB where the macro cell overlays the small cell. These additional small cells may primarily be deployed for capacity improvement (e.g., in traffic hot spots) or for coverage enhancements (e.g., at macro cell edge, or in coverage holes of the macro cell layer, such as subway stations, shopping malls, etc.).